Today is just today
by 12345678910111213141516171819
Summary: Mario has to save the princess AGAIN! But something....odd happens.


Note: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic, they are owned by various companies.  
  
Second Note: This fan-fic was formerly called Today is Today. I changed the name to Today is just today because I like it better.  
  
--TODAY IS JUST TODAY--  
  
*****  
  
Mario felt kind of bored today. The only thing he could do right now was sit in Peach's bedroom and look at her as she looked out of the window.  
  
"What are you looking at," asked Mario, as the phone started to ring.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just looking at the view" Peach responded. Mario picked up the phone on the second ring.  
  
"Hello?" asked Mario.  
  
"Hello." answered Bowser.  
  
A clown copter crashed through Peach's bedroom like a wrecking ball. Her walls tumbled down and destroyed a lot of her things. Before either Peach or Mario could make a move, Bowser popped out of the clown copter and scooped the princess into his vehicle.  
  
"Mario!" screamed Peach.  
  
Bowser burped up an insidious laughter that tore at Mario's ears. Lava dribbled down his cheek. He wiped it off, flicking it towards the plumber's direction. Just as Mario leaped out of the way Bowser launched his copter from the ruined bedroom and flew through the blue skies. Mario could not waste time running down flights of stairs and leapt straight out of the gigantic hole in the wall. He hit the ground with a dull thud; sharp pain arched its way up Mario's legs. He ignored it and chased after Bowser.  
  
By now King Koopa was way ahead of him but that did not discourage Mario one bit. He raced through the city streets surrounding the castle. He ran past the dotted houses outside the city walls and finally he sped through an open field that had nothing but a few bushes and trees.  
  
Mario could feel his body wearing down. He felt like his heart might explode out of his body. He could taste blood in his saliva. His legs were beginning to feel like rubber. Wait, what was that? Mario could've sworn he just saw Peach talking to Bowser. Was she just talking? Pleading? Begging for mercy? Those thoughts just enraged Mario even more. Mario picked up speed and kept his eye on the princess.  
  
The clown copter just about reached its destination, Bowser's fortress. As it hovered above the chimney, Peach screamed one last time before it sank into the fort. Mario reached the castle doors not too long after. Oddly enough, there were no guards anywhere. It was unusual but Mario didn't bother himself with it. He caught his breath for a couple of minutes and then pulled back the massive doors. When he walked in darkness surrounded him everywhere. Creepy snickers and whispers surrounded Mario at all sides. Mario was suddenly fed up with it all.  
  
"BOWSER, WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Mario.  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
The lights were turned on in Bowser's fortress and there stood many of the people, animals, foes, mushrooms, and dinosaurs Mario has known throughout his adventures  
  
"Wha...?" gasped Mario.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Mario," they all shouted. As they sang the happy birthday song they all hugged and greeted Mario. Bowser, off to the side, nodded towards his direction. When they were finished they shoved a birthday cake under his nose. When he didn't blow it out his friends blew it out for him and started sharing out cake. Peach took a piece and gave it to Mario.  
  
"What did you wish for Mario?" asked Peach.  
  
"Um...huh?" asked Mario. He could still taste the blood in his spit.  
  
"Forget that, how old are you" asked Daisy.  
  
"He's 22!" exclaimed Goombario, "Ever since I could write I've been tracking his age."  
  
"That's nice, but you're wrong," snapped Wendy O'Koopa, "Mario is 438."  
  
"How would you know?" asked Goombario.  
  
"I JUST DO NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" shouted Wendy.  
  
"You're both wrong," said Peach, "Mario is 36."  
  
"I always thought he was in his 60's." said Boshi.  
  
"He isn't 11?" asked Baby Mario.  
  
"No he's actually 12, he told me that once," said Mallow, "At least I think he did."  
  
"Mario is really 398,789,932,442,579,690 years old," said Luigi, "I should know"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Mario.  
  
"We're trying to figure out your age," said Peach, "now let us think, will you."  
  
"Wait, wait a minute, let me get this straight," said Mario, "This is a surprise birthday party..."  
  
"Yep," said Peach.  
  
"...for me..." continued Mario.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"...in Bowser's Castle?"  
  
"Yes!" said Peach.  
  
"So that whole thing with the clown copter..."  
  
"It was all planned. Pretty clever, right?"  
  
Mario was dumbfounded. "Yeah I guess!"  
  
"Then what's your problem?" Peach asked, beginning to get irritated.  
  
"Today's not my birthday!"  
  
-  
  
L  
  
O  
  
N  
  
G  
  
-  
  
S  
  
I  
  
L  
  
E  
  
N  
  
C  
  
E  
  
-  
  
Wendy looked at Mario's brother. "Luigi, I think you messed up again"  
  
"Whoa, what makes you think it's my fault?" Luigi yelled.  
  
"Don't yell at my sister!" shouted Iggy Koopa.  
  
"I'm not yelling at her!" shouted Luigi.  
  
"Stop shouting at my brother!" shouted Wendy.  
  
"Everyone stop shouting!" shouted Mallow.  
  
"Am I still getting paid?" asked Bowser.  
  
"How can today not be your birthday," Daisy said, "I thought that it was supposed to be August 26th?  
  
"Yeah, maybe on earth or wherever you come from," Peach answered, "but we don't use those dates in the mushroom kingdom."  
  
"Oh really?" said Daisy, getting slightly agitated, "then when is Mario's birthday?"  
  
"Octotember 9&2."  
  
"Am I still getting paid?" asked Bowser.  
  
"Er Peach," said Toad, "It's Apruary right now, not Octotember, and today is 6&4."  
  
"You know," began Mario, "none of those dates are my birthd..."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Peach, "Toad why didn't you change my calendar after all this time?"  
  
"I have to change you calendar too? Geez you're lazy."  
  
Peach glared at Toad. "Don't make me come over there and smack that little polka-dot pillow off your head."  
  
"Am I still getting paid?" asked Bowser.  
  
"NO!" everyone shouted.  
  
Bowser suddenly started blowing fireballs and streams of lava in all directions. Half of the attendants ran away or hid while the other half continued fighting with each other. Things got so bad that people (and animals) started throwing food at each other. Mario sighed and began the long walk to his house.  
  
*****  
  
"The End" said Dr. Light, closing the book.  
  
"Wow that was a pretty good bedtime story, Father", said Mega Man, "but it's sad how everyone was fighting in the end."  
  
"Yep well, that's life," said Dr. Light, "Good night!"  
  
"But wait," peeped Roll, "you can't leave us with such an upsetting story! Please tell us another"  
  
"Yeah, please." Mega Man pleaded.  
  
"Ummmmmm I really don't feel like telling another story right now." said Dr. Light.  
  
"But Father! FATHER!"  
  
"AND STOP CALLING ME FATHER ALREADY, I'M JUST THE GUY WHO CREATED YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS," yelled Dr. Light. He straightened up and calmed himself, "Now please go to sleep, I've had a hard, long day of doing nothing".  
  
Mega Man and Roll made sad faces. The good doctor always gave in to that.  
  
"Oh alright", said Dr. Light, "I'll tell another story."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Dr. Light started to think. "How about the one where Luigi dates a space alien and Yoshi is a talking microwave detective!"  
  
Mega Man and Roll stare blankly at Dr. Light. "On second thought.....never mind." said Mega Man.  
  
--THE END-  
  
*****  
  
(Thanx for reading my story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of it!) 


End file.
